Still the one
Letra y traducción Liam: Hello, hello, I know it's been a while but baby ------- Hola, hola, yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero, nena I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah ------- Tengo algo que yo realmente quiero que sepas, sí Something that I wanna let you know ------- Algo que quiero que sepas Louis: You say, you say that everbody that you hate me ------- Dices que todo el mundo me odia Couldn't blame you cuz' I left you all alone, yeah ------- Pero no puedo culparte porque te dejé sola, sí I know that I left you all alone ------- Sí, se que te dejé sola Liam: And yeah, now I'm knocking at your door ------- Y sí, ahora estoy tocando tu puerta You looking at me I'm sure ------- Estoy seguro de que me miras I should've seen it before ------- Debería haberlo visto antes Harry: You're all I think about, baby ------- Tú eres en todo lo que pienso, nena All: I was so stupid for letting you go ------- Fui un estúpido al dejarte ir But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única You might have moved on ------- Podrías haberte mudado But girl you should know ------- Pero chica deberías saber But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única I know it's sayin'too much ------- Se que estoy diciendo demasiado But I will never give up ------- Pero nunca me daré por vencido I was so stupid for letting you go ------- Fui un estúpido por dejarte ir But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Yo-yo-yo que eres la única Niall: Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me ------- Hola, hola, realmente espero que me perdones I keep talking, begging, tell me what I wanna hear, yeah ------- Estoy rogando, hablando dime lo que quiero oír, sí Girl just tell what I wanna hear ------- Chica dime lo que quiero oír Harry: I tried, I tried to start again and find somebody ------- Traté, traté de encontrar a alguien y empezar de nuevo But I remember all the time and the words we said, yeah ------- Pero recuerdo todo el tiempo las palabras que nos decíamos I can't get it out of my head ------- Sí, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Zayn: And yeah, now I'm knocking at your door ------- Y sí, ahora estoy tocando tu puerta You looking at me I'm sure ------- Estoy seguro de que me miras I should've seen it before ------- Debería haberlo visto antes You're all I think about, baby ------- Tú eres en todo lo que pienso, nena All: I was so stupid for letting you go ------- Fui un estúpido al dejarte ir But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única You might have moved on ------- Podrías haberte mudado But girl you should know ------- Pero chica deberías saber But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única I know it's sayin'too much ------- Se que estoy diciendo demasiado But I will never give up ------- Pero nunca me daré por vencido I was so stupid for letting you go ------- Fui un estúpido por dejarte ir But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única Hey you, you're still the one ------- Hey tú, eres única Hey you, you're still the one ------- Hey tú, eres única Hey you, you're still the one ------- Hey tú, eres única Hey you ------- Hey tú Harry: You're still the one ------- Hey tú, eres única All: I know it's sayin too much ------- Se que estoy diciendo demasiado But I will never give up ------- Pero nunca me daré por vencido I was so stupid for letting you go ------- Fui un estúpido al dejarte ir But I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Pero yo-yo-yo se que eres única I-I-I know you're still the one ------- Yo-yo-yo se que eres la única Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de esta canción son: Savan Kotecha, Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub, Harry Styles, Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1D Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Vídeos